


Shooting Star 3: The Third Star (Working Title not official)

by Nightfire96



Series: Shooting Star Series (Guardians of the Galaxys Rocket/Peter fanfic series) [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfire96/pseuds/Nightfire96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(Okay so this chapter ended up longer than I planned but I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway tell me what you think and I will see you all next time,</p><p> </p><p>Nighfire)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. 1

A Raccoon/Human hybrid was facing two men in a alleyway on Xandar. He wore a mask that looked similar to the one worn by Peter Quill, leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, with some slight changes so that it fit on his more Raccoon like head. He also wore a maroon colored leather jacket and blue T-shirt like Peter Quill as well.

 

"What's with the get-up there dude? You some Peter Quill wannabe fanboy or something?" The first man spoke obviously he was the leader or brains of the criminal duo he had black torn up leather jacket with ripped up jeans and everything about his look screamed thug. The man's comment caused the masked figure to laugh.

 

 

"Thank you for the compliment of noticing how I look like my father." This response made the two men looked confused.

 

"Your father?" The second man asked in confusion. The masked figure deactivated his mask revealing a face that looked like a more youthful Rocket Raccoon but with a slightly lighter colored fur coat. Another difference was that a patch of fur that grew longer on his head to give him a piece of fur that hung down infront of his face that sweeped to the side over his brow, to put it simply he looked like if Peter had magically become part Raccoon.

 

"Orion Jason Quill at your service." Orion said with a smirk as he drew his twin blasters and twirled them in his hands like a show-off before signalling the two men to make their move. 

 

As the first man lunged at Orion he parried the attack using one of his blasters. Using his other Blaster he quickly stunned the second man quickly turning the fight into a one-on-one. As the fight kept going the earpiece in Orion's ear rang he moved one hand up quickly to answer it before continuing his combat.

 

"Hello~" He chimed.

 

"Where the flark are you Orion you are late to your own birthday celebration!!!" Rocket's agitated voice boomed from the earpiece and Orion mentally cringed he hated when his father got mad.

 

"Sorry Dad I'll be home in just a few seconds." Orion replied with a grunt as he dodged a blow from his opponent and fired his stun gun and dropped his opponent to the ground.

 

 

"Was that a blaster?! You know I told you to stop playing hero. The Nova Corps. and us will handle things." Rocket scolded. Rocket knows he comes off as conescending to his son sometimes but he just doesn't want Orion to do something foolish and get hurt. It was the sole reason he didn't want Orion to grow up with the guardians on the move in the first place.

 

"But dad, they were just some petty thugs they weren't even properly armed." Orion reasoned.

 

 

"Fine whatever, just get your catch to the Nova Corps. and get your flarking ass back here." Rocket grumbled and hung up.

 

"When the flark will Dad stop treating me like a weak defenseless child?..." Orion grumbled as he handcuffed the two thugs and called for pick up from the Nova Corps. Within nine minutes two Nova Corps. workers arrived and picked up the two men.

 

"Thanks Orion, and happy birthday." One of the workers said before driving off. Once Orion saw the scene was clear he decided to make his way back to the house.

 

 

As Orion walked into the house he was greeted by a group cheer of, "Happy Birthday Orion." and even Rocket seemed to cheer up a bit seeing that his son was home safe allowed him to relax and at least enjoy himself for Orion's sake.

 

"Thanks everyone so who's ready for some nice food and some time together as a family huh?" Orion greeted as he took his jacket off and put it neatly on a nearby couch along with his blasters.

 

"Let the celebration of the birth of young Orion commence!" Drax announced cheerfully as he got up and clapped Orion on the back.

 

"I am Groot." Groot said in agreement as he was now back to full size.

 

"Groot's right. Let's eat!" Rocket translated.

 

 

The group made their way into the dining room where some pizza sat waiting for them. Each of them took a slice and began eating while they all caught up and reminisced about the past eighteen years since Orion had joined their family of misfits.

 

"I remember when you were still smaller than Rocket you were constantly asking him to hold you when you got scared. You were such a mama's boy." Peter joked. Rocket rolled his eyes, Peter never let him forget that he was by human standards Orion's mother he guessed it was payback for all the times Rocket poked fun at Peter being technically the wife.

 

"I spent lots of time with you too Pa, after all you introduced me to he beauty of music." Orion stated, he called Peter Pa and Rocket dad to help differentiate them when addressing them.

 

 

"Yeah it's just a shame you grew more accustomed to the newer music than the music I like but I guess it's a side effect of you growing up in the newer generation of youth." Peter replied which earned him a stuck out tongue with a goofy grin from Orion. Rocket had to smile at the trip down memory lane. Even though Orion definitely gave him grey hairs ever once and a while he still loved his son very much and enjoyed times like this. Once dinner was finished Peter's Grandfather went to the kitchen and emerged with a birthday cake with eighteen candles on it. Upon sight of the cake the whole table joined in singing happy birthday to Orion.

 

 

As the song ended Orion closed his eyes, took a deep breath, held it for a second to think of what he wanted to wish for then exhaled to blow out the candles.

 

"So What is it you wished for my boy?" Peter's Grandfather asked. 

 

"Nuh-uh if I told you it won't come true." Orion playfully retorted. After everyone got a slice of the cake Gamora took a moment to speak up.

 

"Well since everyone is sharing some of their favorite moments involving Orion as he grew into the man he is today. I guess it makes sense to share one of my own." Gamora began. 

 

Once she saw that she had everyone's attention she continued.

 

"I remember one time when Orion had hopped into the cockpit and pretended he was piloting the Milano... He would say stuff like that he was about to enter an asteroid field and he would make noises to imitate blaster fire I have to admit it was quite adorable and I really saw a lot of Peter in him at that moment." As Gamora recounted the story Orion' cheeks turned red as his ears folded back slightly in embarresment.

 

"Haha, I remember that!" Rocket chimed in as he saw how his son was reacting to the conversation and decide to egg things on, before long the rest of the group was having a therapeutic laugh while they took turns reinacting Orion's imagnative piloting. Rocket had to translate for Groot of course.

 

 

"Well I think it's time for everyone to get some sleep we will finish the celebration tomorrow." Orion said as he had enough of his family's embarresing stories for one night. Rocket decided to take pity on his son and back him up.

 

"Yeah, me and Peter are going to turn in as well." Rocket said hopping off his chair and gesturing for Peter to follow. As Rocket and Peter got back to their room on the Milano and got comfortable Rocket let out a sigh.

 

"I just don't know what we are going to do with Orion... He needs to realize that I only want him to stay safe..." Rocket thought out loud. Peter rolled onto his side and pulled Rocket into a hug and kissed him,

 

"Rocket he knows that you want him safe but he feels he needs to prove himself to you... Now fet some sleep we will discuss this in the morning." Peter said as he turned off the light and and went to sleep, Rocket laid there for few seconds thinking to himself,

 

'I know what my son is capable of... But I just don't want to lose him... Maybe I will give him a bit of a test and see if he is ready for some low grade missions...'

 

Rocket reasoned that giving Orion the chance to prove himself that hso desperately wants could be for the best, and with that thought he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Again!" Peter ordered and Orion attacked him again with a combo of blows and stun blasts from his blasters. Peter blocked and dodged every attack with ease.

 

"Orion come on if you're going to prove to Rocket that you are ready to work with us you have to do better than that." Peter explained. Peter hoped taunting him with his desire to prove his father wrong would get him to atleast put up a fight and really use what skills he had. As if to answer his prayers Orion had locked his blasters around his wrists and extended his wristblades from them with training guards on them since he was sparring with his father. Orion then went into a rapid paced Roundhouse kick and his foot quickly connected with Peter's face sending him to the ground.

 

"Now where is that skill when Rocket is watching?" Peter said. He sounded more impressed than he probably should but he had to admit Orion's legs were powerful.

 

'Maybe I have been paying attention to the wrong part of Orion's body for him to utilize in combat...' Peter thought insightfuly to himself. 

 

"okay come at me again but this time focus mainly on fighting me with your legs while using your bladed arms for blocking and only if need be for attacking." Peter said as he got back on his feet. Orion then let loose a smirk as he ran up towards his father and quickly got up on one leg and swung the other around to hit Peter in the side hard, but Peter was a little bit more prepared for his son's strength this time and managed to absorb the shock of the blow and use it to back flip away.

 

 

Meanwhile back in the Milano Rocket had began to wake up. Noticing Peter wasn't in bed he reasoned he was probably spending time with Orion and decided to head out to the kitchen to make some coffee. As Rocket's coffee brewed he heard noises coming from outside and grabbing his coffee decided to investigate. As he got to the exit of the Milano he could see from a distance Peter sparring with Orion and decided not to interupt and just watched them while he drank his coffee. Rocket was impressed with his son's combat skills with his powerful legs.

 

'Certainly unique just like him.' He thought with a fond smile as he continued to watch his husband training with his son.

 

 

Once Rocket finished his coffee he decided to approach the pair and make his presence known.

 

"Nice work there Orion, you may very well be ready for some starter missions... You have been holding out on me with that fancy leg work of yours." Rocket's voice caused the two to jump and turn to face him.

 

"I'm sorry dad I know you don't like me trying to work with you guys all the time but I just wanted to practice with Pa, and-" Rocket cut his son off right there.

 

"Son... It's okay, it's not that I don't think you can handle yourself in a fight. I just have felt what it feels like to lose someone or at least think you have... And to just think of losing you my own flarking flesh and blood... The thought of it breaks my heart..." Rocket explained as he sat Orion down. Orion now felt a tinge of guilt for defying his father so often in the past.

 

 

"I'm sorry dad... I just wanted you to see me as a man and not as a little kid who needs to be sheltered anymore... I didn't mean to hurt you or cause you distress like this." Orion said hugging Rocket gently.

 

"Well, how about this? I will set up a test mission for you to accompany us on and if you do well enough on the mission you can start accompanying us on lower level missions. However the moment I feel you are in danger I will be sending you back to the Milano to wait for us. Does that seem fair to you?" Rocket offered to his son as a middle ground between his desire to keep his son safe and his son's desire to show his father the man he turned into. Orion had to contain his joy at these words. It may not be a full fledged Guardians mission but he is still getting to go into the action.

 

"Thank you Dad, you won't regret this! I'm going to go work on some equipment modifications for the mission!" With that Orion ran off back into the house before coming back out with a bo of scrap parts and making his way onto the Milano saying something about using Rocket's tools. 

 

Rocket chuckled at his son going to go tinker away like he enjoyed doing in his down time.

 

"He really does balance the best of both of us inside him doesn't he?" Peter said to Rocket as they watched their son board the Milano. 

 

"Yeah he's inventive and quick on his feet like me and brave and strong like you." Rocket nodded in agreement.

 

"Unfortunately he also has your cockiness Pete." Rocket added in just as Peter was about to say something about Rocket indirectly called him brave and strong. 

 

"And he has the perfect balance of our looks as well..." Peter replied brushing off Rocket's comment.

 

 

 

"That much I can agree with you on." Rocket agreed a the couple made their way back onto the Milano.

 

"So which mission coming up are we going to use to test Orion?" Peter asked. Rocket pulled out a holo-pad with the details of a mission to bring in a low end Robber who has been going from planet to planet robbing each one of precious artifacts and jewels. The employer that asked them to take the mission said that it was confirmed that Xandar would be his next stop.

 

"Ah, a interplantary robber good choice for a starter mission." Peter mused approvingly as he read over the details carefully.

 

 

Not long after that a small explosion came from inside the cargo bay. Orion came out from the cargo bay with a blackened face from the smoke from the explosion.

 

"Orion! What the Flark happened?" Rocket asked attempting to sound more pisse than concerned.

 

"Well I was working on constructing some weaponized leg gear to wear similar to my wrist blaster blades but for my legs, and I kinda sorta used the blow torch and overheated the wrong wire and caused it to explode." Orion explained sullenly. Rocket couldn't contain himself anymore a he began to laugh hysterically his son may be almost as smart as him but he stil made some rookie mistakes.

 

 

"I'm sorry son I shouldn't be laughing but after seeing your face and hearing the explanation I can't help but laugh not at you but at the predicament." Rocket explained in-between fits of laughter. Orion eventually joined in the laughter as he had to admit it was kind of funny and he just imagined the same thing happening to Rocket.

 

"Why don't you show me what you are working on and maybe I can help out." Rocket suggested and this prompted Orion to walk back in to the cargo ay and re-emerge with what was salvagable of his experiment as well as the blueprints he quickly drew up.

 

"Hmmm very interesting, I like where your mind is going." Rocket complimented as he looked over the blueprints. The design was fairly simple it was like a more flexible version of a leg brace that featured a set of rectractable blades at different parts of it, one at the calf-ankle area another at the knee, the leg enhancements also included rocket boosters in the feet area to enable short distance lo altitude flight.

 

 

"You definitely have your dad's knack for inventions." Peter said impressed. After about two full hours of brainstorming with plenty of trial and error Orion was testing out his an Rocket's third attempt at the equipment. First he tested walking and running mobility. Once he concluded that he could walk and run with the equipment on he tried extending his ankle blades and going outside to practice a couple sweeper style maneuvers, then he moved on and extended his Knee blades and tried a few uppercut style motions. Finally he attempted alternating between kee and ankle blades while stringing together a few combo moves.

 

 

"Hm, these will do nicely." Oion said before giving his hover-boots a quick test and satisfied he cut the power to them and landed.

 

"I agree son, these should tremendously enhance your fighting abilities." Rocket concurred. Orion's stomach then growled and Rocket chuckled.

 

"Guess we are all a bit hungry since we missed breakfast let's go and find a nice place to eat." Peter said.

 

"Hmm. How far is Earth from here Peter?" Rocket asked and Peter just shook his head.

 

 

"Rocket we are not going all the way back to Paris for lunch." Rocket looked slightly deflated at this.

 

"But you are in luck they recently opened a new restaurant down the street which serves food from lots of different planets in the galaxy with Earth being one of them." Peter said and immediately wished he hadn't mentioned the place. Rocket's face immediately grew a sly grin at figuring out a way to still have his way.

 

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go!" Rocket said and all but pulled Peter along behind him as the family made there way into the city to get lunch. 

 

 

As the groupmade their way into the restaurant they sat down and opened their menus. It didn't take Rocket long at all to find the one item on the menu he was searching for.

 

"Hmm what would you guys suggest while we are here?" Orion said as he looked confusingly at the menu.

 

"get the bacon cheeseburger!" Rocket said with slight excitement. Peter facepalmed with a groan.

 

 

"Is it really that good?" Orion asked Rocket.

 

"It's one of my favorite terran foods." Rocket answered. When the waitress came by to take their orders all three of them ordered the bacn cheeseburger and a glass of water.

 

"Well this couldn't seem weirder we all ordered the same damn thing." Peter realized.

 

"Great minds think alike I guess then." Rocket said. 

 

 

"Oh look at that Rocket called my mind great." Peter snickered.

 

"You have your moments dear." Rocket teased. This got everyone at the table to bust into laughter which was only halted when the Waitress came back with their orders. As Orion picked up his burger to take a bite Rocket watched him intently to see his reaction. As Orion took a bite of the burger and ate it his Rocket heard the satisfying 'mmmh' that told him that Orion enjoyed it.

 

"See what did I tell you? Burgers are amazing." Rocket said and without wasting another second sank his teeth into his own burger.

 

 

As the group finished their meal and paid the bill they walked out of the restaurant and Orion bumped into a strange man. He was dressed in a blackleather jacket and black sunglasses. Rocket looked on at the scene with mild suspicion but decided to let it play out and not make a scene.

 

"Oh my I'm so sorry I need to watch where I am going." The man said and left the scene. With a shrug the family made their way back to the Milano.

 

 

Meanwhile, the man walked into an alleyway and opened a holo-communications channel.

 

"Mistress, we have a sample of young Orion Quill's DNA." The man said. The man held up a small test tube type container with a sample of Orions hair he took when he bumped into him.

 

"Very good our plan will go very well." The voice on the other end of the holo-comm. said.

 

"Return to me at once." The man bowed and with a reply of "Yes, Mistress" terminated the call and made his way to a ship nearby and left Xandar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so this chapter ended up longer than I planned but I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway tell me what you think and I will see you all next time,
> 
>  
> 
> Nighfire)


	3. Chapter 3

"So,dad..." Orion spoke up as they approached Grandpa Quill's house. This prompted Rocket and Peter to spin around and stop to look in Orion's direction. 

 

"I have been practicing, but, the only one of the Guardians I have been practicing against is Pa... I was wondering if you and I could have a go?" Orion asked as he had his hands in his jacket pockets and stood with a casual lean back position. Rocket's face adopted a sly almost sinister grin at Orion's request.

 

"Sure son, but you're going to regret asking me for this." Rocket replied his grin not fading from his face. 

 

Peter knew the look on Rocket's face very well it was the same face he had on when they went to face Nebula. Though this time it was more joy than malice, it was still Rocket's 'I want to break something' look. Father and son made their way aboard the Milano to get their gear on. Five or Ten minutes later they re-emerged. Rocket had his twin blasters affixed to his holsters on his back on either side of his jetpack. Orion had his bladed blaster weapons already affixed to his forearms with the blades extended and the training guards on the blades, he also had his new cyber leg enhancements attached.

 

 

The two combatants turned to face eachother.

 

"Ready to lose son?" Rocket smirked.

 

"I should be asking you the same thing old man!" Orion poked back playfully. Rocket loved when his son made those jibes it showed he was taking after him just a bit more. Without another word they both got in position. 

 

Orion signalled for Rocket to make the first move. Rocket drew his blasters and started his jet pack and immediately began flying in a circular perimeter aound Orion while letting loose a barrage of stun blasts. However Orion had already calculated that maneuver as it was happening and countered the first attack by using a combination of his strong legs and the boosters in his boots to jump clear over Rocket's attack and out of the area. Wheeling around immediately he raised an arm and blasted Rocket out of the air with a stun blast.

 

"nnngh, okay. So maybe you aren't nearly as easy prey as I thought you would be for me." Rocket mused as he stood back up.

 

 

"You actually assumed I would make this easy for you Dad?" Orion taunted. This earned Orion a quick barrage of blaster fire. Orion rolled out of the way before running in to close the gap between Rocket and him while all the while skillfully dodging Rocket's gunfire. As Orion closed in on Rocket he extended his ankle blade and used a low sweeping kick to send Rocket flying to the side. As Rocket landed he looked up to see his Son's bladed ankle and one of his blasters trained on him.

 

 

"Very good Orion. I knew working with your strong legs would allow you to become such a better fighter." Rocket congratulated as he conceded defeat. Orion turned off his blades on his leg and disengaged his blaster arm pieces returning his guns to their holsters.

 

"Thanks dad." Orion said as he helped Rocket up, more out of friendliness than out of need to as he knew his father could easily have up off the ground without a problem.

 

"Still got a lot to learn though. You may have beaten me this time but that was because you caught me slightly off guard with your new attacks. Next time won't be so easy." Rocket reminded his son.

 

"Now that being said you have definitely improved and that I will not take away from you. You are groing into both a fine young man and an excellent and skilled combatant." Orion nodded with a grateful grin.

 

 

"I understand dad, there is always room for improvement." He agreed.

 

"Spoken like a true warrior." Drax said and the group turned to face him.

 

"Oh, hello Drax. When did you get here?" Orion greeted giving Drax a firm handshake.

 

"I heard the commotion out here and decided to see what it was all about. Once I got out here I stayed to watch how young Orion would fair against his father." Drax explained.

 

"And I must say I was far from disappointed. Well done young Orion." Drax congratulated Orion with another clap on the back, this one almost knocking an unprepared Orion on to the ground.

 

 

"Well now that we all had our fun. Maybe now everyone would like to get ready for Orion's first mission..." Gamora said as she joined the group outside. Gamora flashed a small smile to Orion to show her approval of his fighting skills before turning the smile off and looking back to the rest of the group.

 

"Right, here's the plan. Since this mission is a test of Orion's ability to be a member of our team, we will have little hand in the mission unless we feel Orion is about to cause the mission to be a failure. We will do our own small parts but Orion will do the brunt of the mission." Peter explained and the rest of the group including Groot who had joined them outside had nodded their understanding.

 

"According to the details of the mission this guy has three accomplices that follow along with him. Gamora Drax and Groot will take out his goons. While me ad Rocket accompany Orion as backup while he takes out the leader. Is the plan understood?" This was met with another collective nod from the group and everyone but Rocket and Peter boarded the Milano to get their equipment ready for the mission.

 

"You sure you want Orion to do this?" Peter asked Rocket. 

 

 

"Yeah, well no... But we have to let him grow up and do this sometime so may as well be now. I may not be 100% comfortable with this but I know it's the right thing to do." Rocket said with a disheartened face. Peter could tell by just looking at Rocket's face that this whole deal had him more panicked than he allowed himself to seem.

 

"The way we have it set up if things go sour we can easily get Orion out of harms way AND complete the mission we have no real worry here." Peter explained as he tried to reason with his husband. Rocket couldn't bring himself to say anything else. So he settled for simply nodding as he and Peter joined the ret of the team on the Milano.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------Time jump lines are beautiful aren't they?--------------------------------------

 

The plan had up to this point gone off without a hitch. Each of the robber's goons were occupied with Gamora, Drax, and Groot respectively, and it now just came down to the ringleader. Orion was in pursuit of the robber with Rocket and Peter close behind. Orion used his stun blaster to knock the robber off his feet before running in to close the gap. Just as Orion was about to grab the man and cuff him the man stuck his leg out and tripped Orion before going to stand up. 

 

However Orion grabbed ahold of the robber's leg and slammed him to the ground before pointing his blaster at the man's head. The man however foolish as this may have seemed to any other criminal decided to punch Orion across the face. This momentary distraction allowd the Criminal to get back on his feet and resume fleeing. Unfortunately for him Orion quickly regained his balance and ran after him and used his signature roundhouse kick to send the man into a nearby wall where he slumped down barely concious. Rocket and Peter stood by somewhat surprised at how quickly Orion apprehended the robber as they watched him cuff the man.

 

 

"The robber has been apprehended how are you all doing with your catches?" Orion said into his comunicator. Rocket and Peter had agreed to let Orion attempt eing the communications leader as well on this mission to see how he could do. 

"We are all clear over here we will bring the rest of the men to your location for pick up." Gamora's voice replied over the communicator. After sending Gamora the coordinates Orion turned off his communicator once more. Not long after, the Milano came in for a landing and Orion loaded the fourth criminal onto the ship before sitting at the dining room table.

 

 

"Well done son." Rocket said as he took a seat next to Orion. For once Orion didn't hear any joking or teasing in his father's voice at those words, this time he heard only sincerity.

 

"Thank's dad it means more to me than you know to hear you finally say that to me in this sort of situation." Orion replied trying to keep a straight face. Rocket inwardly smiled at this moment, despite his fears he was proud of his son and what he did tonight. Rocket will admit to himself he is still going to protect Orion maybe a bit too much in his son's opinion but his son had no doubt become a man in his eyes today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay I realize this chapter is also kind of short but I wanted to get it up and I had some time before college started for me this morning to type it up so s always I hope you like it.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> Nightfire.)


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Orion's test mission and he had began slowly joining the Guardians on more and more missions. The team had just returned from another such mission. It was another routine burglary attempt, but Orion wasn't complaining it was still giving him the chance to work alongside his parents. Although right now he was rather annoyed at how Peter was stalling him from boarding the ship.

 

"Pa, would you please let me on the Milano I need to put away my gear..." Orion said slowly losing his patience with Peter's obvious stalling.

 

 

"But, I just want to be sure we have everything done and-..." Peter stopped briefly as he saw Rocket nod slightly from in the entrance to the Milano.

 

"Never mind it's nothing let's go." Peter quickly changed subjects and turned to make his way onto the Milano. Orion followed behind him, he was curious about his father's odd behavior. As Orion and Peter boarded the Milano Orion was greeted with an unusual sight. The interior of the Milano had been decorated with a few balloons and a banner that said Congratulations Orion. 

 

 

"What's this all about?" Orion asked as he looked around at his teammates. Rocket was the first to speak up.

 

"Well you see son, this was your 50th mission since becoming a part-time member of the Guardians and that is a tiny bit of a milestone achievement in my book... So I took the liberty of throwing together this little celebration to commemorate this little occasion." Rocket explained as he allowed a small proud smile to grace his features.

 

"Aww come here you..." Orion said as he picked Rocket up and hugged him. Parts of Rocket's body revolted at being picked up like this. It was only over time that Rocket had gotten used to pushing those parts of him down and realize this was just his son and husband's way of expressing love and affection for him.

 

"Orion... You know I am not too much of a hugger though I let you and your pa get away with it because I love you both." Rocket teased and Orion put Rocket down.

 

"Sorry dad, I just got carried away." Orion apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle. Orion knew his father's problem with being picked up and held as it made him feel like some sort of pet.

 

"It's fine Orion like I said you and Pete are allowed to do that. The perks you two get when you are my family." Rocket said as he leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.

 

"Anyway let the celebration begin!" Peter exclaimed which was followed by a loud cheer of agreement.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------Meanwhile on a space station at an undisclosed location.----------------

 

A figure stood in a grand hallway facing what appeared to be a throne of sorts. The figure bared a striking resemblance to Orion however his fur was almost jet black, his eyes were blood red and he wore a black trench coat.

"I await your orders my mistress..." The Orion look-alike said, his voice sounding much more sly and sinister with slight suave undertones to give him an almost snake like charm to his voice. The throne spun around to reveal a hooded figure however her silver and blue arms could be seen from under the cloak she wore.

 

"Your first task Norion is to hunt down Orion and challenge him and size up your opponent... You are not to kill him... Yet..." The cloaked figure said and Norion nodded and left the chamber.

 

"I will find this original me... This... Orion, and I will prove myself the superior over him..." Norion silently vowed as he made his way down to the hangar bay and boarded his personal space craft and took off. Destination, Xandar.

 

 

\--------------------------------------Back on the Milano---------------------------------------------------

 

"Wow if this is the type of surprise I got after my 50th low grade mission I can't wait to see my reception after my first real mission." Orion said with a smile as he dug into his slice of cake.

"That's if we complete the mission without sending you back to wait on the Milano." Rocket pointed out, only half joking. The deflation of Orion's mood at that comment was evident on his face and Rocket could immediately tell he phrased that wrong and that Orion took it the wrong way. Before Rocket could open his mouth an apologized Orion was up out of his seat and walking outside of the Milano. Peter flashed Rocket a look that simply and clearly read "Go talk to your son and fix this now..." and that was what Rocket did as he got up from his spot.

 

 

Rocket quickly found Orion sitting on a bench nearby as he got closer he could clearly see that Orion was sobbing gently. Rocket slowly approached his son.

 

"Orion..." Before Rocket could get another word Orion threw his head up to look at him with only ghosts of what used to be tears staining his cheeks.

 

"What? Come to tell me how you still don't believe in me? How you still think that I am not ready... That I am still nothing more than a little child who needs to be sheltered?!" Orion's voice was hushed but the amount of hurt and anger was dripping from his words.

 

"No... Son, that's not at all what I mean... I have seen you fight you are really skilled I had a poor choice of words and that was my fault." Rocket tried to expain. Orion's reply was cut off by a shot of blasterfire that flew right by his head. 

 

This caused Orion and Rocket to immediately draw their weapons and turn toward the source.

 

"So this is my, other, shame I was hoping for better." Norion hissed. Rocket's fur stood on end as he got protective and immediately stood between Orion and Norion.

 

"Who the Flark are you and what do you want with my son?" Rocket growled. Norion's answer was to throw a cube at Rocket as the cube got in mid flight it expanded to form a net that trapped Rocket in it and when Rocket tried to move to get free it electrocuted him.

 

 

"My name is Norion, as for what I want with my other is quite frankly none of your business... Oh and don't worry I won't harm him... Much." Orion quickly activated his rocket boots to speed up to Norion and quickly tried a sweeping kick. Norion grabbed hold of Orion's leg and threw him into the air before jumping up and using his leg to piledrive Orion into the ground below creating a huge crater around where Orion landed.

 

"Orion!!!" Rocket screamed. Quickly Peter and the other guardians came to see what was wrong. 

 

"Fools! We will meet again but for now I must take my leave I did what I came for." With that Norion deactivated the net around Rocket and took off in his ship without another word. 

 

Rocket quickly made his way over to Orion who was already walking out of the crater.

 

"Orion are you alright?!" Rocket asked worried.

 

"My pride's a little hurt and my back's a little sore, but I'll be fine." Orion reassured Rocket. Orion was still eager to prove to Rocket he had what it takes but he knew that right now Rocket just needed right now to know his son was alright.

 

"Who was that?" Peter interjected.

 

 

"He called himself Norion and kept referring to Orion as his "other" whatever the flark that means." Rocket said as he caught everyone else up to speed.

 

"Well whoever he is I will find him and I will stop him." Orion said as he clenched his fist.

 

"I am groot." Groot said.

 

"You're right Groot we can't do anything without getting some rest first so we should all turn in for the night." Rocket both translated and agreed. and before long everyone was back in their rooms and getting some rest so they can figure out what to do with this unsettling new development.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------Meanwhile back on the Space Station-------------------------------------------

 

Norion made his way into the grand hall an knelt before the throne and bowed his head.

"Mistress I bring news of my mission..." Norion stated. The hooded figure spun around to reveal herself signalling that Norion had her attention and could proceed.

 

"I had fought Orion as instructed he is easy prey he must get better if I am to fight him without risking killing him too early." Orion reported.

 

"And what of the other Guardians?" The cloaked figure inquired. 

 

 

"I have gained the DNA code for Guardian Rocket as requested mistress." Norion replied. 

 

"Very good you have done well Norion." She said with malicious joy.

 

"Thank you mistress..." Norion said before making his way back through the station to his chambers to await further orders. As Norion made his way into his chambers he took out a checklist type paper that had the names of the Guardians and checked off Rocket's name.

 

"Two down four to go." He said as he put the paper into a drawer before laying down on his bed and getting some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I realize this chapter is so short but I had this idea burning in my head since I left for classes at college this morning and wanted to introduce the main villains for the next story arc a bit so here ya go hope you all enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket awoke the following morning to the smell of food and felt something on the bed next to him. Rocket opened his eyes groggily to see a small tv tray style table laying next to him on his bed with a stack of pancakes and a card on it. Rocket looked at the display rather confused at first as his brain was still waking up. Peter then walked in and noticed Rocket was awake.

 

"Happy anniversary Rocket!" Peter chimed happily as he sat down next to Rocket. Rocket made a disgruntled face as he smacked his face into the palm of his had with a groan of annoyance at himself.

 

"Flark... That is today isn't it... Sorry Pete just with all the stuff going on with Orion and everything else I completely forgot to get or do anything special for you this year..." Peter then seeing how distraught Rocket was getting pulled him into a hug.

 

 

"It's alright Rocket it's totally fine you can make it up to me by dropping everything today and just spending some time with me doing nothing in particular like we used to on our days off." Rocket nodded but still looked worried.

 

"But what about the research we need to do on our next bounty or.... Or about Norion..." Rocket said with a tinge of a growl on the name Norion. Just then Orion made his presence known.

 

"Don't worry about all of that dad, Gamora, me and the others will take care of that you two focus on remembering what brought you two together and by relation brought me into exsistance." Orion told his father to try and get him to relax and enjoy the day off he was being given. Upon seeing his son and hearing what Orion said Rocket visibly relaxed a lot and was nowhere near as tense.

 

 

"Okay son, I trust you I will spend some time with your Pa like I did before." Rocket said with a smile as he reached his head up to nuzzle his head into Peter's chin. Peter pushed back lightly allowing a smile to grace his face as well. Peter missed moments like these but he also understood why they had been happening less frequently as of late. Orion watched his parents with a warm smile with the recent events it had been a while since he saw his parents get like this and it made him happy to see them get like this once again. Orion then decided to give the two some privacy and turned to leave,

 

"Have a nice day you two but not TOO nice I don't feel like helping you two raise a baby sibiling right now." Orion teased as he shut the door behind him leaving both Rocket and Peter looking rather embarrased.

 

 

Rocket begain digging into his pancakes while Peter got up off the bed and stared going through his closest for clothes to wear out.

"So, where do we want to go on our first couples day out in ages?" Peter asked as he shuffled through various shirts and jackets.

 

"Well if all else fails we can just go with the tactic of just taking a nice walk around the city going nowhere in particular then when comes lunchtime we can go grab a burger or something on our way back to the Milano where I will prepare us the dinner we never got to eat when we were in Paris." Rocket replied before stuffing another mouthful of pancakes into his mouth.

 

"Sounds like a plan to me, especially that dinner plan of yours and then of course I will treat you to another massage like I did then." Peter said with a suggestive smirk as he emerged from the closet with what looked like his usual outfit. This caused Rocket to give him an incriminating look.

 

 

"You took that long in the closet just to pick out the same outfit as always?" Peter shook his had and held up the t-shirt.

 

"No, I usually have a greyish or blue T-shirt under my jacket. See this shirt is black, totally different." Peter explained. This earned him a smirk and a shake of the head from Rocket.

 

"You got issues Quill..." Rocket teased as he mimicked what he had once said to Peter during their first mission together to stop Ronan. Rocket pretended to pout an look hurt at that comment which of course just caused Rocket to laugh before taking the last bite of his breakfast. 

 

 

"I dare you to find something you don't wear everyday to wear out today." Peter snapped back playfully. Rocket smirked signalling he accepted that challenge. Hopping off the bed Rocket made his way to his closet and quickly pulled out his orange jacket outfit he was wearing the first day he and the other Guardians met. Upon showing his choice to Peter Rocket was rewarded with a scoff and an eye roll.

"What?" Rocket questioned.

 

 

"That is not something you never wear..." Peter said pointedly.

 

"Yeah it is the last time I wore this was the first night of our honeymoon... Outside of that I have been wearing my Guardians uniform all the time thank you very much. Besides your BIG difference in your standard everyday outfit is to switch your flarking shirt color." Rocket reminded Peter. Peter put his hands up in defeat.

 

"Okay, okay you have a point there." Peter finally admitted. Once Rocket and Peter were both showered and ready they made their way out of their room and out of the Milano.

 

 

"So which way first?" Peter asked. Rocket pointed in a random direction and began walking that way. Peter shrugged at Rocket's seemingly unorthodox method of deciding what way to go and quickly moved to follow his husband.

 

"On the bright side atleast we know Xandar so we won't get lost this time." Peter said with a chuckle.

 

"You mean YOU won't get us lost this time." Rocket Corrected. 

 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night dear." Peter retorted as Rocket clibed onto Peter's shoulder it was a habit he formed while they were together during the time that Groot was sill to small for Rocket to stand on so he would use Quil's shoulder and back instead.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------Time jump-----------------------------------------------------

 

"So remind me again what it is you just bought." Peter asked for like the fifth time since they had stopped at a store after lunch. Rocket said he needed some spare parts so they stopped at a store and he picked up this weird hunk of metal that was surprisingly flexible despite being sturdy like normal metal.

 

"This metal will be useful in upgrading Orion's leg gear by providing a more fluid movement when he bends and twists his legs and feet providing better mobility than his current model." Rocket answered as he busied his hands with morphing and bending the mysterious metal in his hands.

 

"Okay I think I get it now." Peter was partially saying that justso Rockewouldn't get annoyed with trying to explain it a sixth time but he also was now finally understanding the use of the substance. Rocket loked up at the sky and saw it was almost night time, he looked back over to Peter.

 

 

"Okay I will meet you back at the Milano in about half an hour I need to do a few things... So... Bye!" Rocket took off down the streets and back to the Milano. As Peter watched him go he thought of what his husband was up to. Peter then looked down at the ring on his finger. Peter then held his hand up againt the setting sun and watched as his ring gleamed in the sunlight. After getting lost in his thoughts and memories for a minute Peter began to make his way home slowly to give Rocket the time he needs.

 

 

\-------------------------Another Time jump line isn't it pretty?-------------------------------

 

Peter showed up at the Milano in half an hour exactly as Rocket had requested. He found said Raccoon sitting outside with a candle lit and two plates out with some more Terran food he must have pilferred and been saving for just such a occasion. Peter sat down next to Rocket and kissed him. Rocket quickly kissed back before pulling back to mention the dinner he had made.

"So apparently this is an earth food known as spagheti I of course just had to try it before I decided to make it for us and it is pretty good. I stll love burgers a it more but this meal comes with meatballs which are the next best flarking thing to burgers." Rocket explained but was more just drooling and waiting to eat as always, Peter licked his lips and took a bite.

 

 

"Seriously Rocket have you ever considered being a cook? Because you make amazing food!" Peter exclaimed happily before taking another bite. Rocket chuckled at Peter's overly kind words as he took a meatball off his plate and ate it.

 

"I'm glad you like my cooking." Was Rocket's only reply. The couple then finished their meal in companionable near silence.

 

"Okay now let's take the rest of this evening somewhere a little more private." Rocket said in almost a whisper as he led Peter back to their room nodding to the others as he passed by.

 

 

Once inside their room Peter had Rocket on th bed in a matter of seconds and was caught in a deep liplock with is husband. As the couple broke apart for air Rocket smiled lazily up at Peter as he panted lightly.

"I really missed this..." Rocket said as he caught his breath. Peter thensat Rocket up to remove his jacket and lay him on his stomach. Rocket then quickly felt Peter's hands massaging his back. Before long Rocket was purring loudly and letting out content sighs.

 

 

A couple hours later Rocket laid snuggled close up next Peter in their bed under their covers.

"We should do this again sometime..." Peter said as he stretched his arm out and around to pull Rocket closer to him. Rocket simply nodded and buried his body closer to Peter's laying his head on Peter's chest.

 

"I love you Pete." Rocket said with a yawn.

 

"I love you too Rocket." Peter replied back as he turned off the light and drifted of to sleep with the love of his life safely in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in light of a certain reviewer complaining that there hasn't been enough romance in this story series lately I have devoted this entire chapter to more Peter/Rocket fluff. There will be some more like this scattered throughout the third book but for the most part the third book is meant for the sole purpose of introducing and developing the character Orion and the villain Norion. So until book four do not expect heavy amounts of fluff like there was in books 1 and 2 I hope this holds you over until the next big Peter/Rocket chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Rocket awoke to a sight he had missed for a long time, Peter's face next to his own as he laid against his husband. Normally lately Peter was already up and about by the time Rocket had gotten up, or Rocket had been too busy or frantic to bother to sleep. So the sight of Peter being the first thing his eyes saw when he awoke brought a smile to his face. As Rocket looked over to the nightstand he saw the card from the day before that he had neglected to open as he was rushing out the door for his day out. Rocket decided to reach over and grab the card to open it.

 

As Rocket opened the card he saw the message that was left inside by both Peter and Orion.

Dear Rocket, You do so much for both of us and we just wanted to show you how much we appreciate and love you... We don't say it enough or maybe given your aversion to the word sometimes we may say it too much. 

The next part was clearly added in by Peter without Orion as it talked about Orion in third person.

And then there is our wonderful son... Our son is in a sense the ultimate testement to how much you and I love eachother because it was out of our love for eachother that Orion was able to come into existance... So everytime I care for or show my love for Orion I am indirectly showing my love for you I know this description sounds silly and you will probably say I have issues but I honestly feel that way...

Rocket nearly choked a bit of a joy filled sob as he read the card. Peter and Orion meant everything to Rocket they were his family in every sense of the word and he wouldn't trade them for anything in creation. Rocket gave the card a gentle hug before placing it back on the nightstand next to a family photo he had taken of them about a year ago.

 

Just then he felt an extra added pressure on the bed and shifted his head around to see Orion.

"Good morning Orion." Rocket greeted as he tried to hide the faint traces of tears in his eyes he couldn't let his son see him crying like this.

"You know me and Pa meant every word in that card right?" Orion said as he placed Rocket's hands inside his own. Rocket nodded with a smile.

"I know Orion, you two have become the most important and wonderful things in my life and you are both right that I need to slow down and remember that sometimes." Rocket admitted just as much to Orion as to himself.

 

This got Orion to smile as he finally got his father to see his side of things. That even though they are in tough times he should still take the time to remember the people important to him.

"So what are we going to do today?" Rocket asked as he knew his son wouldn't let him get back to work that quickly.

"Hmmmm well I have an idea but I may get quickly shotdown figuratively if not literally..." Orion half joked, and Rocket rolled his eyes.

"What could be so bad that I would shoot something in response?" Rocket asked.

 

Orion went out of the room and came back in with something Rocket thought he saw the last of after the wedding reception. It was a karaoke player that Peter had salvaged and had talked Rocket into joining him in some songs during the reception.

"Okay... You're right... I do want to shoot something..." Rocket deadpanned.

"Oh come on you were really good when we sung at the reception..." Peter's voice startled Rocket as he didn't realize Peter had been awake.

"No Pete I refuse to do this again." Rocket protested. Peter picked Rocket up into his lap and began placing kisses onto his neck.

"Come on just this time? Your son wants to hear his father sing since I told him about it." Rocket had one weakness above all else and that was his son, (Well also Peter but thats besides the point.) and Peter knew Rocket couldn't say no as soon as he used Orion as a retort.

"......Fine...." Rocket caved.

"YES!!!" Orion fist pumped with joy and started the player up.

 

\---------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------

"Mistress I have set up the fake distress signal to lure the Guardians into the next trap and gain the next DNA sample." Norion reported to the mysterious cloaked woman tapping her metallic fingers on her throne.

"Very good Norion... Remember at this stage of the plan the guardians may be harmed but not killed." The women reminded. Norion nodded.

"Yes I understand Mistress it will be hard to resist killing Orion but I will do my best." With that he bowed one last time before making his way to another room in the station. Norion peered inside the giant tank filled with liquid and saw a partially formed clone of the Guardian known as Rocket.

"Soon... Soon we will have them all.." Norion cooed sinisterly as he then made his way back to his quarters.

\----------------------------------------------Back on the Milano------------------------------

"You are amazing Dad." Orion said after his father finished sing. Rocket had sung "Hoked on a Feeling" Peter's favorite song the same one he had more or less sung to himself after he and the others rescued Peter from Nebula.

"Ah put a sock in it... Hope your happy that you finally got to hear your old man sing because it ain't happening again." Rocket grumbled but he was much more lighthearted than those words would suggest.

"Well I agree with Orion you sounded lovely though I may be a tad biased since I love you so much." Peter teased, Rocket's stomach then interrupted as Rocket was about to reply causing him to change the course of his reply.

"Okay, we had our fun now lt's go get some food." Rocket said before making his way out the door.

\---------------------------------Time jump line is beautiful isn't it?------------------------------

As breakfast was finished an alert sounded in the cockpit of the Milano signalling an emerengcy call for help. Peer quickly checked the alert and took off for the source. The Guardian arrived on a strange barre almost asteroid looking planet and immediately go to work tracking down where the alert came from. Rocket immediately saw what looked like a distress beacon and when he approached it he turned to the others.

"There's no one here I smell a trap." Just as those words left Rocket's mouth a laser blast whizzed by his face and destroyed the distress beacon.

 

All the Guardians looked up to the source to find none other than Norion.

"Norion..." Rocket spat with acid dripping from is voice. Norion chuckled and jumped down and landed a couple feet from the Guardians.

"Miss me dad?" Norion sneered as a play on the fact he was a clone of Orion.

"What the Flark did you just call me?" Rocket said as he fired a blaster at Norion who skillfully dodged.

 

Orion took a good look at Norion and then thought on his words from last time and now.

"Of course!!!" Orion shouted. Rocket turned his attention onto his son.

"What is it Norion?" Rocket asked.

"Think about it, Norion obviously resembles me physically with some small diferences an he caled me his other and insultingly called you father if I had to have two guesses it would be either you two had a second child which obviously didn't happen... Or someone somehow got ahold my DNA and made a duplicate." Orion explained his conclusions. Rocket was unable to believe Orion's words but at the same time they made sense. 

 

Only one question remained in Rocket's head before he was wiling to accept this answer.

"When? I mean when did someone acquire your dna?" This time Norion laughed his sinister laugh.

"I guess I can give you guys this much info... I was created using a strand of hair removed from Orion the day you guys went to lunch as a family." Norion said. During his training after the cloning process he had some vague snippets of memories of when he was split from Orion when he was nothing but DNA. Rocket quickly recalled that day and remembered the suspicious man bumping into Orion. 

 

Rocket was infuriated at this point. Roket quickly drew one of his blasters and fired it at Norion. Norion skillfully dodged the blast, the remaining Guardians quikly converged on Norion. Norion tried to hold off all ofthe Guardians at once but quickly realized he was good but not that good.

"Enough!" Norion Snarled throwing more of his Electro nets out over the Guardians. 

 

Rocket and Orion however avoided the nets as they knew what to do after experiencing them before. The more the Guardians moved or struggled in their traps the more they were electrocuted.

"Don't struggle... It only hurts worse if you do it willall be over soon..." Norion cooed sadistically. Peter and the others stopped struggling and looked at Rocket who nodded and told them to just relax and let things go as they were going. Peter was surprised to see how calm Rocket looked even though he knew that the same could not be said or Rocket's inner self right now. Rocket knew that he couldn't let his emotions out in front of Norion or else Norion would know that he was getting to him. Rocket also knew that the quickest way to get the other's freed was to let Norion do what he came for. 

 

Rocket didn't like it but it was the best way to guarantee his husband's safety. That was what was important to Rocket at this point, he knew there was no safe guaranteed way to stop Norion at this point.

"Dad why aren't we moving to stop Norion?!" Orion questioned beginning to lose his temper.

 

"This is the quickest and safest way to get your father and the others out of this safely. I don't like it any more than you do but I have figured out what Norion is doing with those nets and I know it's the quickest way to be done with them." Rocket explained cooly. Without another word Rocket and Orion simply waited for Norion to finish what he came for.

 

 

After probably the most excruciating five minutes of both Rocket and Orion's life they saw the nets deactivate and return to Norion.

"Thank you for your patience I return your comrades to you now, farewell for now." Norion said in a surprisingly polite and sophisticated manner before summoning his ship and flying off into space. Rocket immediately made haste to Peter and wrapped his arms around him and kissing him. Peter kissed back before pulling back.

 

"Mind explaining what you pieced together about Norion's little nets?" Peter asked, Rocket sighed.

 

 

"Just once can we have a happy reunion without immediate talk of the experience that could have caused me to lose you?" Rocket half joked before continuing.

 

"Those nets were scanning your dna codes... Mostlikely so whoever Norion is working for can make copies of the rest of us... A whole team of cloned Guardians." Rocket explained solemnly. Peter seemed shocked and a bit confused.

 

"Rocket why did you have us sit there and not try to break free then?" Peter tried to understand Rocket's reasoning for allowing Norion to escape with such precious information. Peter immediately regretted questioning Rocket as he saw a look that almost had every sad and angry emotion in it at once.

 

 

"PETER FUCKING QUILL!! are you that dumb that you can't see what possible reason I had for allowing Norion to get away with this?!" Rocket all but screamed. Rocket's sudden outburst got all the other Guardian's attention and caused Peter to look outright terrified of Rocket.

 

"I did it because it was the only flarking way I could guarantee your safety.... The safety of the love of my life, my husband, and father of our wonderful son... So yeah when I was faced with allowing him to get away with some dna or risk losing you I FLARKING MADE THE DECISION TO SAVE YOUR ASS!!!" Rocket was almost in hysterical tears at this point and Peter now felt like a grade A asshole, Dick, and all those other terms combined and it still didn't measure up to level of crap that Peter felt he was right now.

 

"Rocket..." Peter began as he held Rocket close as his body shook with every sob he choked out.

 

"You are right... What else were you to do? You were faced with a tough decision... An impossible one in fact... Let the Villain get what he wants or stop him at the possible cost of my life... We can still stop Norion later but you wouldn't have gotten a do over with saving me had you chose otherwise." Peter said as he fully came to understand the situation Rocket was put into.

 

 

"Rocket I agree with Peter's realization... You did the right thing." Gamora consoled Rocket. After Rocket and Peter got together Gamora always had their back and usually could help Rocket out in rough patches she had talked Rocket through it when Nebula captured Peter and she was there to help again now when Rocket was forced into the most impossible decision he could have to make.

 

"Yeah dad what you did was something that only someone who truly loves someone could choose to do there is absolutely no shame in your decision." Orion added his two sense in. Rocket looked up at everyone as he dried his eyes.

 

"Thanks everyone and I promise we will catch Norion and the person he works for and make them pay for this." Rocket said. 

 

The group then made their way back onto the Milano. Peter at a chair in the dining area with Rocket held tight in his arms.

 

"Pete you can let me go... I still am not a long hug person." Rocket grumbled.

 

"No, after what just happened sue me if I want to cuddle my husband." Peter said as he refused to let go and instead held Rocket closer.

 

"Fine whatever you say Star Dork." Rocket said using one of his old nicknames for Peter, Orion looked on at his parents and let loose a smile their little family was together and happy again and it should stay like that, for a while atleast.

 

\---------------------------------------------Back at the space station---------------

 

"My mistress I have acquired the remaining DNA samples we now have them all." Norion reported as he stood in the grand hall once again.

 

"Excellent work Norion, our plan is proceeding along at an excellent pace... Soon those Guardians will pay dearly for what they did to me..." The women mused gleefully. Norion nodded.

 

"Yes my mistress I shall return to my quarters and await further instruction." Norion said as he bowed and left the throne room and made his way to his own quarters again and made checkmarks next to the names of the reamining guardians.

 

"Soon my mistress will have her revenge." Norion said with a sick twisted smile before climbing into his bed and getting some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried to add a little more Rocket/Quill moments into this chapter while not sacrificing the Story Arc for Norion the 3rd book is nearing a close and so is Norion's part in the series for a while as book 4 will once again focus on Peter and Rocket then when we get back to the 5th installment we will most likely be back with Norion and his cloned team of Guardians so stay tuned for more of the series.  
>  Sincerely,  
> Nightfire


	7. Author's note

Okay my friends due to not having a real plan to continue the story arc of book three I am going to end this one here... The next one will probably pick up a week or so later and it will have it's focus once again on Peter and Rocket, Norion will take a back seat until book five when he returns with his team of cloned Guardians. Until then the MOST you may see of him is in some "Meanwhile" type scenes to help build up to his re-arrival into the series but we are going back to the two that started this series in the first place. I apologize to all my readers who didn't like the fact I didn't keep this Solely romance and Rocket/Quill kissy times but there is only so much pure romance I can take before a story needs a more developed plot than just the romance. Hope anyone who is still reading understands this.

Now with that said I will bid you all ado until next time. I will be working on the crossover sidestory as well as book four so for anyone interested in that one feel free to read it as well the prologue chapter is up and I am sorry it is on the shorter sides of my chapters as of late but I just wanted to set up the scene for that book the next chapter will be more or less the TRUE chapter.

Sincerely,  
Nightfire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I realize this one was so quick and is kind of short but I wanted to give my readers a proper taste of Orion so that I can see how everyone likes him.
> 
> Anyways now that I have gotten the new story set up I will try to update regularly as always but cannot promise anything
> 
> Until next time,  
> Nightfire


End file.
